landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Fyn
Fyn Fyn is an original character created by the author yf-23ace on www.fanfiction.net. He is an Amargasaurus, and is only weeks older than Littlefoot, his best friend. After he journeyed to the Great Valley, he became accepted by the gang, and remained friends with them (though the friendship has been shaken occasionally). As of the most recent fanfics involving him, he resides in the Great Valley Birth/Early Life Fyn and his two sisters: Salde and Rya, were born in a grove in the desert surrounding the Great Valley to Labon and Keva, both of whom were Amargasaurs. Keva was the son of Poldar, the herd leader for the other Amargasaurs residing in the grove. Fyn grew up under his parents' watchful eyes, and as he grew older, Labon and Poldar saw future herd leader potential in him. With Poldar aging, and Labon next in line to become herd leader, Labon had to choose his successor, and he chose Fyn in secret. Migration Fyn's life wasn't peaceful for long. During an exceptionally long desert rainstorm, parts of the area near the grove were flooded, forming new streams and ponds that merged with nearby rivers. This allowed fish to swim into the newly created waterways, and settle into them. Following the fish, however, were Sail-Teeth (Spinosaurus). The fish were their primary source of food, and they generally paid the Fin-Necks who now shared their territory no mind. However, one Sail-Tooth brought down a Fin-Neck that strayed too far into its territory. After tasting Fin-Neck meat, the Sail-Teeth changed. It was now only a matter of time before they ignored the grove's borders and attacked. Poldar became aware of this, and eventually, Labon did, too. Attacks became frequent, coming closer and closer to the border. Additionally, the Fin-Necks (and, unbeknownst to them, other Longnecks as well) began to have dreams about the Bright Circle falling. Poldar knew that they would never be able to safely travel to where the other Longnecks would be headed, and decided to wait out the dreams. Finally, one day, Labon and Poldar were both out patrolling the borders in different areas when each was attacked along with the scouting herds they were with by Sail-Teeth. The event forced Poldar to reconsider his plans, and the next day he stated that the Fin-Necks would stay in the grove until the Bright Circle fell, when they would act to save it despite being far away from the Longneck gathering site. Afterwards, they would leave for the Great Valley, a place which few of them believed actually existed. Poldar had received word of the Valley's whereabouts from Bron and his herd, who passed by the grove on their way to save the Bright Circle. When the Bright Circle did ''fall (which was, of course, simply the solar eclipse from ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration) the Longnecks were prepared to act, and they gathered together at the grove's highest point to stretch their necks to the sky. Unfortunately, Fyn had dreamed the night before that this would happen, and that Sail-Teeth would attack during the eclipse. His dreams proved to be correct, and Sail-Teeth ambushed the dinosaurs, catching them by surprise. In the chaos that ensued, Fyn tried to follow his mother out of the grove, but fell down into a riverbed and was forced to hide in a cave from the Sail-Teeth. When he was finally safe, the rest of the herd was long gone. Fyn was forced to journey through the grove on his own. Before finally making it out, he witnessed his first death: one of the elders who had stayed behind to protect everyone else. The event shook Fyn emotionally, but his feelings were quickly forgotten when a Sail-Tooth attacked. Only when Labon appeared from outside the grove was the carnivore defeated. After Labon reunited Fyn with the rest of the herd, they finally set off for the Great Valley. The migration was hard for Fyn and his sisters, who'd never experienced anything like it before. The adults did their best to keep their spirits high, but almost nothing worked. Finally, the herd stumbled upon a desert oasis, where they stopped for the night. While there, Poldar revealed to Fyn that he was to be the next in succession after Labon for leadership of the herd, in the event that something should happen to either of them. Fyn panicked, out of fear of the thought of either his grandfather or his father dying, but was finally calmed down, and Poldar told him the way to the Great Valley. That night, a Sharptooth (T-Rex) that had been stalking the herd ventured into the oasis, to drink. In the morning, the herd discovered the tracks and Poldar ordered them to leave early, hoping to shake the Sharptooth from their trail. Eventually, the herd came upon the site of the Earthshake from The Land Before Time. ''Previous seismic activity had caused the area to become unstable, but the herd was forced to cross the massive chasm on a natural rock bridge despite the danger. While crossing, they were attacked again by the Sharptooth, and Poldar lost his life battling it with Labon, incapacitating the Sharptooth in the process. Fyn watched his grandfather die, and the experience was tramautic. He went into shock and denial. While Fyn's family mourned, the Sharptooth came to and attacked again. Labon held it off as Fyn and Keva crossed the bridge. Labon then realized that he couldn't make it to the other side without bringing the Sharptooth with him. With that in mind, he destroyed the bridge he was on. Both he and the Sharptooth made it back to the other side where they continued fighting until a rockslide seemingly killed the Sharptooth. Labon, Salde, and Rya ended up on the other side of the chasm. Labon's last actions as herd leader that day were to give Fyn his authority. Seeking an opportunity, Sorven, one of the herd's males, manipulated Fyn into handing his position to him- a mistake which Fyn would come to regret. Sorven ruled over the herd like a dictator, caring only for himself. He forced Fyn to tell him how to get to the Great Valley by threatening his mother, and treated several other dinosaurs brutally. Fyn helped one such dinosaur, and he in turn helped Fyn and his mother get through the migration. Finally, when the herd arrived at the Mountains that Burn, things changed. Sorven became aggressive and irrational, after Fyn told him that the herd was being stalked by Fast Biters (Velociraptor), which, in reality, it was. When the Fast Biters attacked, Sorven panicked and was quickly taken down. While the raptors were distracted, Fyn led the others to safety. When they had reached a safe location, Keva revealed that Fyn had truly led the herd, and Fyn finally stepped up to his position. The next day, he guided the herd through the Mountains that Burn, but was attacked by the same Sharptooth that killed Poldar, which had survived the rockslide. Keva killed the Sharptooth, but a sandstorm blew up. Fyn brought the herd through the storm and finally led his fellow Fin-Necks right into the Great Valley where they settled down and Fyn met Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He was also reunited with his father and sisters. '''Life in the Great Valley' Life was good for Fyn until Chomper and Ruby showed up at the Great Valley. When they began to hang around with the gang, Fyn left his friends. His memories of what Sharpteeth were capable of were still vivid in his mind, and he didn't trust Chomper. In time, he came back to the gang and developed a friendship for Chomper and Ruby, but only after almost an entire year passed. Fyn and the gang had many adventures and grew up together, until tragedy struck. Chomper's Departure When Chomper attacked a Great Valley resident accidentally, he was banished, and Fyn and the gang accompanied him and Ruby in the search for his old home. All of the dinosaurs were now in the late stages of adolescence, and Chomper's developing instincts made him unstable. Ruby revealed that one day, he might forget about all of his friends and turn on them. Fyn was essential in the search for Chomper's home and family, braving Chomper's occasional lapses into his savage self, and was there when the gang had to say goodbye to their friend. When he returned to the Valley, his life changed forever. Courtship Fyn met another Fin-Neck like himself- a female called Shael- while helping Bron rescue half of his herd in the Mountains that Burn. Fyn fell in love with Shael, and though their relationship started out shakily (Shael had actually been left behind in the grove by Fyn's herd, and she briefly blamed him for it) Fyn eventually took Shael as his mate, and the two settled down together. It was revealed that eventually, Fyn and Shael had children, but it is unclear how long they'd been mates for before that. Personality Since he was very young, Fyn has always been curious, and it's this curiosity that often gets him into trouble. He's also fiercely loyal to his friends. For a while, Fyn harbored feelings of distrust towards Sharpteeth, but he eventually came to change his views, accepting Sharpteeth like Chomper as potential friends. Finally, he acts as a voice of reason, often being the mediator between Littlefoot and Cera, though more often than not, he sides with Littlefoot. Fanfiction To date, Fyn has appeared in five fanfictions: The Land Before Time: Fyn The Lesson Among Friends Where Paths Diverge To Walk Among Clouds Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Longnecks Category:Non Land Before Time